Spherical images/videos may include a capture of a scene using multiple cameras located at different positions. Images/videos captured by different cameras may be stitched together to form spherical images/videos. Because the scene is captured from different points of view, parallax may cause mismatch between boundaries of the stitched images/videos. Compensating for parallax may require prior knowledge of the geometry of the cameras used to capture the scene. Compensating for parallax may require stringent design constraints for the cameras, such as arranging the lens of the cameras such that all nodal points coincide. Compensating for parallax may require use of optical flows methods, which are computationally intensive.